


Lezioni alternative

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, pupil - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo vuole dare lezioni particolari al suo allievo.Scritta per il prompt del p0rnfest:11 P0rnfest. AMARP0RN:2018-01-13	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi	Prima cotta.Scritta sentendo: Green Day-Wake Me Up When September Ends lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVO8sUrs-Pw.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031373
Kudos: 1





	Lezioni alternative

Lezioni alternative

Takeshi si stese sul pavimento di legno del dojo, guardando il pulviscolo che ondeggiava nella stanza.

“Sai, le cose cambiano. Non rimangono sempre le stesse. Quando inizia ad esserci odore di pioggia, sai che comincerà l’inverno.

La pioggia d’estate ha un altro odore. Tranne che in alcuni momenti, le due non possono mai incontrarsi” sussurrò.

\- Lo sento, sta arrivando l’inverno - pensò.

Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò Squalo colpire con la sua spara l’aria, dando dei fendenti secchi.

“Molti direbbero che alla fine è sempre acqua che cade” borbottò Squalo.

“Non il mio vecchio. Lui è molto attento a questo genere di cose” ribatté Takeshi.

“ _Vooooi_!” gridò Squalo. Saltò e diede un colpo trasversale. “Sembra un tipo in gamba. Però mi deve assolutamente spiegare come conosce il mio stile di combattimento prediletto”. Girò su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argenti.

Yamamoto sussurrò: “Non sarà facile, sensei. Mio padre non condivide facilmente i suoi segreti”. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi appuntiti.

“Sai, io non ti capisco.

“Voi! Hai il miglior spadaccino a portata di mano per farti insegnare come si combatte, non hai problemi con il suo stile d’insegnamento poco ortodosso come chiunque altro e ti fai allenare da uno come me. A cui manca anche un braccio” disse, indicandosi il moncherino.

Takeshi si alzò a sedere di scatto, guardandolo con sguardo intenso.

“Perché io ci tengo a te. So che puoi farmi trovare la mia strada” sussurrò.

Squalo rinfoderò la lama, facendo scattare il meccanismo della sua protesi nera. Lo raggiunse e si si sedette accanto a lui, appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla.

Takeshi arrossì, sentendolo così vicino.

“Il mio _sensei_ mi ha solo insegnato a combattere. Non gli ho mai chiesto niente di speciale” sussurrò Squalo. Si piegò in avanti e avvicinò il suo viso a quello del più giovane. “Tu cosa vorresti da me?” domandò.

\- Suppongo che se gli chiedessi cosa si aspetta, rimarrebbe sempre sul vago - pensò.

Takeshi deglutì a vuoto. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra, si ritrasse, rabbrividendo.

“Scu-scusa…” esalò.

Squalo gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare la testa.

“Hai una cotta per me?” sussurrò.

Takeshi scivolò indietro e rispose con un filo di voce: “Tu sei la mia prima cotta”.

Squalo addolcì l’espressione.

“ _Mnh_ … Sai, un tempo, i sensei insegnavano anche come si fa l’amore. Si aveva con loro la prima volta, si capiva come funzionava e poi mettevano in pratica con le future mogli”. Si grattò la guancia. “Voglio continuare a insegnarti la spada, ma su quello tuo padre è molto più efficace di me. Questo sarebbe solo nostro” spiegò.

< Da quello che ho capito il padre tornerà a notte fonda perché è impegnato con un quantitativo assurdo di consegne. Siamo solo noi in questo dojo > rifletté.

“ _Eheh_. Non mi dispiace come idea” soffiò Takeshi. Le gote completamente vermiglia e le orecchie accaldate.

Squalo iniziò a spogliarsi, il suo corpo sottile era pallidissimo. Takeshi sfiorò le punte dei capelli grigi di Squalo, sentendoli lisci e morbidi.

Squalo finì di denudarsi e guardò Takeshi con aria perplessa.

“Che ne dici se per questa volta tu resti vestito? Fa freddo e ti ammaleresti” sussurrò, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Takeshi lo guardò perplesso.

“Come facciamo?” domandò.

Squalo rispose: “Voi! Prima lezione, si comincia dalle basi. Sognati di andare oltre i preliminari” borbottò.

Takeshi si mordicchiò il labbro. “Non sono così sprovveduto” si lagnò. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla con le dita tremanti e lo baciò con foga, Squalo ricambiò. Socchiuse le labbra e ticchettò con la lingua su quella dell’altro, invitandolo ad approfondire. Takeshi infilò la lingua nella bocca di Squalo, mischiando le loro salive.

Squalo la intrecciò con la propria, Takeshi si staccò, riprendendo fiato, battendo le palpebre.

“… Ed io sono il sensei, decido io i tempi” ribatté Squalo. Gli prese le mani e le guidò sul proprio corpo, facendogli vedere come accarezzarlo, istruendolo sui punti più delicati.

“Devi ascoltare i sussulti, i mezzi respiri. Concentrarti sui brividi dell’amante, così da capire cosa gli piace e cosa lo infastidisce” spiegò.

Takeshi annuì vigorosamente.

“ _Senseeei_ … se toccassi lì?” trillò, sfiorandogli il membro.

Squalo gli schiaffeggiò la mano. “Non così all’improvviso! Devi scenderci pian piano” lo richiamò.

Takeshi corrugò la fronte ed annuì, fece una faccia concentrata e scese lungo i suoi fianchi, andando a convergere con entrambe le mani verso l’intimo del più grande.

“Ecco… così…” sussurrò Squalo. Posò le sue mani su quelle dell’allievo, che le avvertì gelide al tatto. Lo aiutò ad iniziare ad accarezzarlo, ansimando, eccitandosi man mano sempre di più.

“T-tu… sembri… esperto…” esalò Takeshi.

Squalo ingoiava i gemiti, Yamamoto non distoglieva lo sguardo da lui, le pupille dilatate.

“Ho una buona teoria, ma… la pratica n-non… mi ha sempre… soddisfatto” soffiò.

\- Io voglio soddisfarti - pensò Takeshi. Proseguirono man mano che faceva sempre più freddo, la pelle di Squalo era bollente nonostante i brividi per l’aria gelida. Il fiato iniziò a condensarsi in nuvolette davanti al loro viso.

Gli spifferi filtravano dalle fessure del legno e dalle porte in tela socchiuse.

Takeshi sentiva la propria eccitazione crescere tra le gambe, che teneva strette. Squalo gli strinse le mani nelle proprie con foga e gliele sollevò, liberandosi.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi di scatto, notando lo sperma.

Squalo ridacchiò e gli posò un bacio veloce sulle labbra. “Ottimo inizio, allievo” si congratulò.

\- Questa è una delle volte in cui una pioggia invernale ed una estiva si sono potute fondere – pensò.


End file.
